Blog użytkownika:Banderwil/Bionicle spółka z o.o. III
Now its coward killing time! - tak oto zaczął się dzisiejszy poranek w domu naszej Spółki. Banderwil wręcz buchał wściekłością do tego tchórza, który co noc wyjadał mu dżem za słoika. Miał już go po dziurki w nosie, których właściwie nie ma... więc zebrał wszystkich domowników w kuchni. Zrobił im małe przesłuchanie. Wywnioskował jedynie, iż nie mógł być to Johny, który wrócił na swoją rodzinną wyspę już trzy miesiące temu. Przesłuchał wszystkich jeszcze raz. Wszyscy mieli alibi... wszyscy, oprócz Bandka... Guurahk powiedział olbrzymowi o czymś zwanym lunatykowaniem. To by nawet pasowało. Bandek nie ma alibi, a na dodatek uwielbia dżem. Dlatego postanowił, aby dziś w nocy pilnował go Toa Sanso - wyśmienity stróż nocny. Jednak jak się okazało, Bandek nie lunatykował. - Więc kto do k**wy (nie klnę, więc się domyślcie co to za wyraz ;D) wyjada mi dżem?! - wnerwił się Bandek. Sanso zeznał, że słyszał, jak ktoś wchodzi do domu przez okno. A więc włamanie z kradzieżą. Zapowiada się dość ciekawie. Bandek postanowił ustawić straż. Drzwi pilnowali Sekenuva i Durahk, okna w salonie Dercio i Sanso, szerokiego szybu wentylacyjnego w łazience Guurahk i Ivest, a Banderwil wziął samotną straż przy oknie w kuchni. Gdy noc już późna była, Banderwil opadał ze zmęczenia. Nagle coś otworzyło okno kuchenne i wskoczyło do środka. Bandek zdążył zobaczyć jedynie błysk kolców i łyżeczki. Włamywacz szybko dobrał się do dżemu w lodówce, jednak nie zdążył go otworzyć, ponieważ czerwony olbrzym złapał go w swój śmiertelnie mocny uścisk. Banderwil już miał zawołać swoich towarzyszy, jednak nagle został rzucony z impetem o podłogę. Upadek olbrzyma na ziemię zatrzęsło domem, a to z kolei ostrzegło innych. Domownicy zbiegli się szybko w kuchni, jednak zastali tam jedynie otworzoną lodówkę, zbity słoik z dżemem i Banderwila na podłodze. - Była bójka?! - zapytał się z entuzjazmem Powerek, który obudził się na skutek wstrząsu wywołanego upadkiem Bandka. - Taa... - odpowiedział gigant. - I co?! Tak be ze mnie... - Kto, lub co to właściwie było? - zapytał Guurcio. - Nie wiem dokładnie... Ale było szybkie, silne... Miało kolce i... srebrną łyżeczkę... ? - Jutro to ustalimy... Teraz chodźmy się wyspać... - zaproponował na pół śpiący Durahk. Wszyscy poszli spać i zasnęli szybko, bo byli strasznie zmęczeni. Rozdział 1 - Ok, to co wiemy o tym czymś? - Guurahk nerwowo chodził z jednego końca pokoju na drugi. - Hmmm... Niech się zastanowię... Na pewno miało łyżeczkę... Zaraz... Coś sobie przypomi... - Bandek nagle urwał i zasnął. Przyśniła mu się wczorajsza sytuacja. W momencie, gdy włamywacz otwierał lodówkę, sen się zatrzymał. Bandek mógł się przyjrzeć postaci jedynie od tyłu, bo tak właśnie wtedy stał. Światło z lodówki ujawniło sylwetkę jakiejś istoty... Wtem Bandek się zbudził. - Się dobrze czujesz? - zaniepokoił się o niego DerXess. - Tak... Widziałem włamywacza... No, właściwie widziałem go od tyłu, ale... Czy on nie wyglądał jak przerośnięty Rahkshi? - Banderwil się zamyślił, chcąc sobie przypomnieć sen. Guurahk miał mieszane uczucia - z jednej strony to fajnie, kolejny Rahkshi-Kal, jednak odczuwał też niepokój. Istota, która zdołała powalić Bandka, ale jednak mieści się w oknie. To musiało być coś silnego. - Tak! To był duży Rahkshi o ciemnym kolorze i z srebrnymi elementami pancerza... Więcej nie wiem. - rzekł Banderwil. - Ale to był po prostu duży Rahkshi, czy też duży Rahkshi o niestandardowej budowie ciała? - zapytał Power Dragon. - Raczej to drugie... Na pewno! - odpowiedział czerwony gigant. Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Banderwil podszedł do nich najszybciej i otworzył je. Jego oczom ukazał się duży Rahkshi o niestandardowej budowie ciała. Był czarny, elementy jego zbroi były srebrne, a na głowie miał czarny mini-cylinder. - Gentlemen! - powiedział z nutką francuskiego akcentu. - WŁAMYWACZ!!! - ryknął Banderwil i już chciał się na niego rzucić, jednak gdy przypomniał sobie, jak wczoraj boleśnie został położony na podłodze, zrezygnował. - Nie... Ja się nie włamuję... Chyba, że ktoś poprosi, hehe. - odrzekł gość. - Nie, wcale - powiedział z sarkazmem Ivest - Wcale nie jesteś dużym czarnym Rahkshi o niestandardowej budowie ciała ze srebrnymi elementami zbroi. - Tak, jestem tym drugim, ale nie jestem tym pierwszym. Nie jestem włamywaczem. Ale jeśli takiego macie, to mogę wam pomóc. - zaproponował przybysz. Gdy nowy Rahkshi zebrał ważne informacje od Spółki, opracował plan. - A więc: ja, Rahkshi-Kal w niebieskim i goryl w czerwonym staniemy przy oknie w kuchni. Jeżeli włamywacz się zjawi, ja i goryl pochwycimy go, a niebieski zapali światło i zawoła resztę. Dobra, zaraz powinien się zjawić. Na pozycje! - rozkazał nowy i wszyscy stanęli tam, gdzie powinni. Po jakichś piętnastu minutach zjawił się włamywacz. Ledwie wlazł przez okno, a już czarno-srebrny Rahkshi powalił go na ziemię, a Bandek przygniótł tak, aby nie uciekł. Guurahk zapalił światło w kuchni i zwołał wszystkich. A kogo gniótł Bandek? Cóż... Dość niezręczna sytuacja, bo gniótł kobietę. Była to piękna Rahkshi-Kal. Była koloru ciemnozielonego, a elementy jej pancerza były srebrne. Gdy Bandek zauważył, kogo gniótł, natychmiast wstał i przeprosił. Guurahkowi oczy się zaświeciły, a serce przestało pracować. Nigdy nie czuł czegoś podobnego... Czyli najprawdopodobniej się zakochał... albo umarł. Ale jednak się zakochał, bo po chwili wytrzeźwiał. Ciemnozielona Rahkshi-Kal wstała z podłogi i odezwała się głosem, sączącym się z jej ust niczym słodki, złocisty miód: Przepraszam was bardzo... Myślałam, że nikt tu nie mieszka... - Ja ci wybaczam... - powiedział rozpływający się Guurahk. - Dobrze, moja robota zakończona. A teraz pozwólcie, iż odejdę. - powiedział czarno-srebrny Rahkshi. - Zaraz, może się nam chociaż przedstawisz! - rzekł Bandek, ale tajemniczy przybysz nie odezwał się ani słowem. Wydrapał szybko na ścianie swoimi pazurami wielką literę "V", po czym wyskoczył przez okno. Po paru sekundach zniknął gdzieś między przechodniami na ulicy. Rozdział II - Także więc... Jesteś Lerahk-Kal? - dopytywał się Guurahk. - Dla znajomych Lercia, przystojniaku. - odpowiedziała zapytana. Guurahk zarumieniłby się ze wstydu, gdyby to było możliwe w uniwersum BIONICLE. Bandek nie wytrzymał, wstał z kanapy i mówił jak opętany: Zakochana para! Zakochana para! No, to ile dzieci planujecie mieć? Gdzie będziecie mieszkać? Macie OC i AC na samochód? A ubezpieczenie na życie i/lub zdrowie? - Durahk, Avorahk, Ivest i Fonger odciągnęli Bandka od Lerci i Guurcia - They coming to take me away! Ha Ha! They coming to take me away! Ho ho! Hi Hi! Ha Ha! - Na serio... podobam Ci się? - zapytał nieśmiało Guurahk. - Oh! Jesteś najprzystojniejszym Rahkshi-Kal, jakiego widziałam. - odpowiedziała Lercia. - Ale... No ten... I tego... - Guurahk nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Czuł, że łączy go z Lercią jakaś niewidzialna siła, jakby byli sobie przeznaczeni. Lercia też to czuła. Tak! To przeznaczenie! Można by powiedzieć, że są na siebie z góry skazani, nie? Obydwoje wpatrywali się w siebie przez kilka minut, aż Banderwil wparował do pokoju i zaczął krzyczeć: Gorzko! Gorzko! Gorzko! - po chwili wszyscy w pokoju zachęcali okrzykami parę do pocałunku. No i się stało: Para Rahkshi-Kal pocałowała się namiętnie. Teraz Guurahk wiedział to na pewno - to jest ta jedyna, której szukał przez całe życie. To z będzie się śmiał, to z nią ubolewał i to z nią umrze. - Oh, jakie to romantyczne... - westchnął Fonger. Rozdział III Po paru tygodniach... Spółka była na wycieczce. Wszyscy postanowili odpocząć od miejskiego zgiełku i pojechali do pięknych sadów na łąkach Lone Stallion Ranch. Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi. Bandek wylegiwał się pod kwitnącym drzewem owocowym; DerXess, Durcio, Avorahk, Powerek, Ivest, Sanso i Seke grali w coś przy użyciu piłki; Kiina i Hahli plotkowały o nadwadze Bandka; a nasza szczęśliwa para miziała się na głazie, który leżał na łące. Zmęczony grą w piłkę Durcio poszedł odpocząć. Gdy tylko Hahli zauważyła, iż Durcio przestał grać, podbiegła do niego i zaczęła go miziać. Widząc oporność Durcia, przestała i spojrzała na szczęśliwą parę Rahkshi. - Oh! Dlaczego my nie jesteśmy taką szczęśliwą parą? - westchnęła Toa Wody. - Może dlatego, że w naszym "związku" uczucia jednej osoby nie są odwzajemniane przez drugą... - odpowiedział Durahk. - Ale ja przecież odwzajemniam Twoje uczucia do mnie. - Eh... Nie ważne... - powiedział zmęczony fizycznie i psychicznie Durcio. Tymczasem Bandek zauważył kogoś znajomego, wędrującego po łące. Przyjżał się jeszcze raz i... To był ten tajemniczy czarno-srebrny Rahkshi, który wystrugał na ścianie w kuchni literę "V". - Hej, Guurcio! - zawołał Bandek. - Ej! Tylko ja mogę mówić na Guurcia "Guurcio". Prawda, Kochanie? - Ależ tak, mój Skarbie. - odpowiedział Lerci Guurahk. - Eh... Słyszycie, Panowie? - Banderwil zagadnął resztę facetów ze Spółki - Dla nas już nie ma "Guurcia". Ale w każdym razie - olbrzym zwrócił się do Guru - Czy tamten pan na łące Ci kogoś nie przypomina? - Ty, no... Racja! To nasz kolega... który pomógł mi odnaleźć, a właściwie złapać miłość mojego życia. - Guurahk powrócił do miziania się z Lercią. Bandek zaczął przyglądać się czarno-srebrnemu Rahkshi. Nagle zauważył, iż postać dobyła jakiegoś srebrnego, niewielkiego przedmiotu. Rahkshi miotnął przedmiotem, i w ułamku sekundy srebrny shuriken wbił się w korę drzewa, tuż obok twarzy Bandka. Czerwony olbrzym, stał spętany strachem, aż zza drzewa, pod którym stał, wyłonił się niespodziewanie miotający. - Łoooaaaa!!! - Bandek odskoczył od drzewa ze strachu - Ale jak ty... przecież byłeś tam... i... - Już nie nadwyrężaj swojej mózgownicy, drogi przyjacielu. - powiedział czarno-srebrny Rahkshi. - Ee... Celowałeś we mnie? Bo jeśli tak, to chyba trochę chybiłeś. - Ja nigdy nie chybiam. Gdybym celował do ciebie, już byś był przyszpilony głową do drzewa za pomocą shurikena i kwiczałbyś z bólu, o ile w ogóle byś przeżył. - powiedział nonszalancko Rahkshi. - To może teraz zdradzisz mi swoje imię? - No tak. Przecież nie wypada zastraszać kogoś, kto nawet nie zna twojego imienia. Także więc: jestem Volgaraahk - podróżujący po świecie, szukając i zwalczając tyranie i dyktatorstwo... A jeżeli demokracja w danym kraju jest zła, to też ją zwalczam. - I co? Jesteś Rahkshi-Kal? - zagadnął z ciekawości Bandek. - Nie. Gdybym był Rahkshi-Kal, to autor tego opowiadania musiałby się zapytać urzytkownika:Guurahka o pozwolenie na mój występ tutaj. A autor nie musiał się pytać o zgodę, więc Rahkshi-Kal nie jestem. - Fajnie wiedzieć... - odpowiedział nieco zmieszany Bandek. Zaprowadził Volgaraahka do reszty Spółki, aby go przedstawić. - To jakie będzie zdrobnienie dla niego? Volgarcio? - Guurahk zaśmiał się pod nosem. - Nie bądź taki do przodu - Volgaraahk przyszpilił głowę niebieskiego Rahkshi-Kal dłonią do drzewa - bo ci tyłu zabraknie. - Hej! Zostaw go! Słyszysz? Zostaw mojego chłopaka! - krzyczała Lercia. - Och, najmocniej przepraszam. - powiedział z niezwykłą szczerością Volgaraahk - Skoro panienka tak pięknie prosi, to zostawię, a raczej spróbuję zostawić jej chłopca w spokoju. - czarny Rahkshi puścił Guurcia. Faceci, którzy właśnie skończyli grać w piłkę byli wycieńczeni. Bandek zadecydował powrót do domu. Gdy wszyscy już się zbierali, Bandek zagadnął Volgaraahka. - I co? Idziesz z nami? - Czego pytasz? - Nie wiem. Większość osób, które spotykamy, chcą się do nas przyłączyć. - Jesteście niezwykle dziwną i intrygującą grupą różnych istot. Chętnie z wami pójdę. - zgodził się Volgaraahk. Zarzucił na głowę swój mini-cylinder i ruszył z grupą. Rozdział IV Wszyscy byli już dawno byli w domu, gdy Guurahk zaczął gotować kolejne przepyszne potrawy. Czarujący zapach dań rozchodził się po całym domu. Wszyscy czekali na obiad, a zwłaszcza wymęczeni grą w piłkę chłopacy. Po kilkunastu minutach czekania, Guurcio podał na stół wielki talerz z różnymi przysmakami. Wszyscy nakładali sobie jedzenia ile chcieli, a Volgaraahk jedynie się przyglądał. - Nie jesz? - zagadnął go z pełną jedzenia gębą Sanso. - Ja... ja jakoś nie mam ochoty... To jest... Chętnie bym zjadł, ale... - Oj, dobra. Już się nie tłumacz - wciął się Seke - Wiem, że masz post, ale tu on nie obowiązuje, więc wpychaj w siebie tyle żarcia, aż ci oczami poleci. - Sekenuva wrócił do jedzenia. Czarny Rahkshi sięgnął po udko Husi i je skosztował. Zachwycony smakiem, sięgnął i pożarł z przyjemnością spory kawał polędwicy z Kane-Ra. Wszyscy faceci ucztowali tak aż do bólu brzucha, po za Volgaraahkiem, Derciem i Guurahkiem, którzy zachowali odrobiny zdrowego rozsądku. - Wiecie co, Panowie, przydałaby się jakaś popitka. A nic tak nie pasuje do tak pysznego jedzenia, jak dobre, czerwone wino - Volgaraahk wyciągnął butelkę czerwonego trunku - Borolo die Passi, rocznik 29. Wspaniałe francuskie wino, w sam raz do takiego pysznego obiadu. - Czarny Rahkshi, który zdawał się mieć francuskie korzenie, rozlał wino do kieliszków i podał tym, którzy nie padli z przejedzenia. - Czekajcie! - zatrzymał ich, zanim zdążyli przytknąć wargi do krawędzi kieliszków - Weźcie najpierw mały łyk i przytrzymajcie go w ustach. Poczujcie tę niesamowitą kompozycję. Wyczujcie wszystkie nuty i taniny. - Zaraz... Coś czuję... Coś, jakby... Taki drewniany aromat z dodatkiem owoców leśnych! - rzekł uradowany smakiem wina Guurahk. - Świetnie! Właśnie tym się charakteryzuje to wino: aromat drewna i owoców leśnych. Lepsze by było, gdybym je otworzył przed jakąś godziną, bo wtedy by "odetchnęło" i rozwinęło bardziej swoje aromaty i nuty smakowe. A po takiej uczcie polecam małą przechadzkę po mieście. Tak, taki spacer po obiedzie bardzo dobrze robi. - Volgaraahk założył swój cylinderek i wyszedł, a za nim Dercio i Guurcio. Rozdział V Na ulicach nie było tłumu, ale też nie było pusto. Lampy uliczne rzucały blade światło na chodniki i jezdnie. Volgaraahk, DerXess i Guurahk właśnie szli główną ulicą prowadzącą do centrum miasta, gdy nagle czarny Rahkshi zauważył sklep z kapeluszami. - O-hoho. Co my tu mamy? - rzekł uradowany i wlazł do sklepu. - Co, kapelusze? - DerXess spojrzał pytająco na Guurahka. - Nie wiem o co chodzi tamtemu, ale wejdźmy. Może znajdziemy coś dla siebie, hę? - powiedział na pół żartem Rahkshi-Kal Dezintegracji. Obydwaj wstąpili do sklepu, gdzie Volgaraahk już na nich czekał. W sklepie był ogromny wybór kapeluszy. Od typowych skórzanych kapeluszy kowbojskich, po niesamowite czapki karnawałowe. Volgaraahkowi od razu wpadł w oko piękny, czarny cylinder. Wziął go do ręki i obejrzał z każdej strony. Gdy był już przekonanym, że chce go kupić, podszedł do kasy, przy której siedział śpiący Skakdi z lekką nadwagą. - Monsieur! - powiedział Volgaarahk. Śpiący Skakdi obudził się. - W czym mogę wam pomóc, mości panie? - Chciałbym kupić ten oto cylinder. Ileż to widgetów kosztuje? - Już, już sprawdzam... Zapłacicie... Dokładnie 64 widgety. - Proszę bardzo. - Volgaraahk wręczył sprzedawcy podaną kwotę, po czym wyszedł ze sklepu. Po jakichś pięciu minutach ze sklepu wyszli Dercio i Guurahk z dwoma kapeluszami: w kształcie Niedźwiedzia Pyłowego jeden, a drugi w kształcie Tahtoraka. Volgaraahk załamał ręce i ruszył wraz z Derciem i Guru w stronę domu. Gdy wrócili, zastali dziwny spokój w domu. Durahk, wtulona w niego Hahli, DerXess i Ivest oglądali telewizję. Kiina i Lercia rozmawiały o czymś i śmiały się przy tym. Seke, Sanso i Avorahk grali w pokera. Reszta najwyraźniej była na piętrze. - Gdzie jest Bandek? - zapytał Volgaraahk. - W swoim pokoju... - odpowiedział krótko Avorahk. Pokój Bandka znajdował się na piętrze. Volgaraahk wszedł na piętro. Bandek pisał właśnie na GG ze swoim kolegą - Vezokiem999. Bandek właśnie pomógł koledze, i będąc z siebie dumny, powiedział: - I'm brilliant! - nagle drzwi do pokoju wyłamał Volgaraahk. - No! I think not! - powiedział Volgaraahk po czym strzelił w Bandka ze swojego srebrnego rewolweru. Huk wystrzału słychać było w całym domu. Ciężkie ciało Banderwila zwaliło się na podłogę. Jego krew spowodowała zwarcie w komputerze. Czerwony płyn zaczął się przesączać przez podłogę i kapać z sufitu na parterze. Kropla banderwilej krwi spadła na DerXessa. - Co to? - zdziwił się. Wziął trochę na palec i powąchał - To krew! - wszyscy, którzy usłyszeli jego krzyk, przybiegli do salonu. Zauważyli, jak krew spada z sufitu. - Pokój Bandka! - wykrzyknął Power Dragon. Wszyscy chcieli pobiec do pokoju, jednak na schodach przeszkodził im ogień. Volgaraahk podpalił dom. Wszyscy pobiegli po wiadra i napełniali je wodą. (:() Chcieli ugasić płomienie, ale choćby nie wiadomo jak by się starali, ogień rósł. Musieli uciekać. Guurahk chciał rzucić się w płomienie za Bandkiem, jednak jego towarzysze go zabrali, aby i on nie zginął. Wszyscy szybko wyszli z domu. Gdy znaleźli się przed płonącym gmachem, zauważyli Volgaraahka, stojącego na dachu. Stał tak, na tle płomieni, niewzruszony cierpieniem i rozpaczą dawnych domowników. Stał i patrzył. Spółka po krótkiej chwili poszła na północ od domu. Volgaraahk, widząc że wygrał, zaczął się szyderczo śmiać. Jego złowieszczy śmiech słychać było na całe miasto... Epilog Z domu właściwie nic nie zostało. Tylko kilka zwęglonych belek i góra popiołu. Cała radość, wszystkie wspomnienia, które zostały w tym domu, stały się jedynie prochem. Jednak wśród tego prochu i popiołu jest jeszcze nadzieja. Duża, czerwona nadzieja. Banderwil wyczołgał się spod gruzów. Wyczerpany, prawie nieprzytomny, ale żywy. Z dziurą w głowie, w której tkwił pocisk wystrzelony ze srebrnego rewolweru Volgaraahka. Banderwil pomyślał ciepło o swojej Spółce, o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, co ze swoimi towarzyszami przeżył. Przypomniały mu się wspaniałe dania Guurahka, wyprawy do Biedronki... Przypomniało mu się wszystko. Padł głową na popiół... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach